1. Field of the Invention
The radar mount and holding bracket is, of course, intended for installation in state or municipal traffic control cars, an application identical to present day uses of the mobile radar scope, primarily in traffic speed control monitoring.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In such typical present day installations, the radar scope proper is mounted on the outside of the patrol vehicle, usually the latter's left rear window, with its cone aimed for scanning in a given direction and the set adjusted for picking up a reflected beam signal, as from a vehicle being pursued or approaching; or the cone may be aimed from a fixed monitoring location, as at the side of a street or highway. The control box unit is usually mounted to the vehicle dashboard; but in any case certain characteristics are present in use. The system or set as thus conventionally installed may well be detrimental to a full and unimpeded direct and/or peripheral or side vision on the part of personnel operating the car, or may even be illegal in some states. The usual location is also unfortunate in that the police officer or trooper must reach out of the window to operate the instrument; and an extended reach to a dashboard-mounted control box unit, particularly at high speed, may not only be inconvenient but also perilous. Drawbacks of this general sort are characteristic of most present day radar scope units of which I am aware. They may well constitute hazards of which the present improvement will be free.